Hugs
by Kyanite Eirian
Summary: What if creepers weren't all they seemed? What if they were actually intelligent beings with a pure heart? I'm a creeper, and I'm here to tell you that we're not just green things that explode. Oneshot.


**For any readers of my other Minecraft fic, forgive me for not updating! This idea was bouncing around in my head, begging for me to write it, so I took my time off FaFM to write this. It was a bit of a rush-job near the end- I'm sorry for that.**

* * *

There's a creeper colony residing in a cave not too far from here, and that's where I come from. It's pretty cosy in the caves, and Minecrafters rarely ever venture down there. I live in a cavern filled with diamonds, redstone and gold, which create an awesome look, especially with all the lava nearby, which stops other mobs spawning in OUR cavern. The cavern is blocked off on one side with stone and open on the other for easy access. Endermen helped us build the wall- they're the only mob which we're friendly with, really.

The humans dare not go to our cave, as there have been rumours that when one goes into the cave, they never return. Maybe if they sent a group down there, but no. Selfish Minecrafters go down and take our riches, our diamonds and our iron ore and whatever other ores you may find down in the cave.

I was born a creeper and will remain a creeper until the end of my life- which basically either means I'll get sliced to pieces or I'll accidentally blow myself up, both of which are not nice ways to go. Trust me, it hurts. Once, I accidentally stepped out into the daylight and saw a human standing around ten blocks away, holding a sword and looking in the opposite direction. I thought he was planning to hug me, but, unfortunately, I surprised him and he knocked me back with his sword. I ran away after that, and then Mummy explained that you had to sneak up _very quietly _or the human would hear you and kill you.

I didn't ever go out of my cave again, not until I became of age and was sent on a Quest to get a hug. All creepers have to venture out in the open, because there's nothing much to do inside the caves. The other creepers all had been out there, but those Minecrafters scare me. They remind me of Herobrine, the ancient god of the Nether and the dark, but Herobrine's eye sockets were silver. Those Minecrafters' were all different colours, ranging from black to grey to blue. But still, they scare me.

I poked my head out of the cave. It was night, and I saw other mobs around. Three zombies, a skeleton, and a tall Enderman friend were all standing on the hill in front of me, with a smaller trio of two zombies and a skeleton behind me.

Hopefully, there wouldn't be any more Minecrafters ready to kill me.

According to the other creepers, there was a village very close to the caverns, but I didn't exactly know where it was. I asked the Enderman which direction it was. It was apparently near that big mountain, on the edge of the river. I thanked the Enderman, and trotted off to the village.

It was the first time I'd ever been to a village, so I was nervous. I've heard that the Minecrafters have guards, with bows and arrows and swords which would kill any of us approaching the village. I sure hoped that there weren't any Minecrafters around, because I needed to get into the village before I could retrieve the arms they would put in those wooden containers they had.

Those Minecrafters long ago took those arms from us, so we can't hug anything. We're stuck with our four legs, which we can only walk and climb ladders with. It's so frustrating, not being able to hug anything, that some of us literally explode when we get close to hugging something. It sucks. At least the Minecrafters can actually attack without killing themselves in the process.

So I snuck up on this Minecrafter, and he ran away as quick as he could. I tried to open the arm-container, but I didn't have any fingers so I couldn't. I'd have to find one that was already open, or I'd have to get an Enderman to open it for me.

I went back to the hill, but the Enderman had already vanished. The sun was rising, so my quest had failed. I saw a creeper nearby, approaching a Minecrafter then exploding, killing both himself and the person. I shuffled back to my cavern, wishing I could just talk to the Minecrafters and tell them what we wanted.

So instead, I'm telling you, so you can tell the blocky humans. This is my message:

We're not what everyone thinks us as.

We're not what everyone sees us as.

And we certainly aren't what everyone describes us as.

Remember, we just want hugs.


End file.
